


The Kyoshi Organization

by Fireborn101



Series: Sukka AU's [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, dream team, everyone is great, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no explanation for this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Kyoshi Organization

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.

Sokka!" Suki shouted as she watched him fall, fall down down towards the hard pavement far below. She saw him as he turned in mid air and smiled at her before his back hit a wall of glass and he fell through the sparking shards. She wasn't sure who screamed exactly, but it was probably her. How long it took her to get to him, to cradle his head in her arms and desperately feel for a pulse, she couldn't say.  
\---  
_Beep... Beep... Beep..._  
"Uhhh..." Sokka opened his eyes and shut them again right away. The light was too bright and his entire body felt fuzzy and numb. He blinked and was finally able to open his eyes, what he saw was what you would expect for someone who fell through the side of the house, both his legs were in casts and elevated by an elaborate set of pulleys,he could not move his arms and it felt as if his breath was half of what his lungs wanted. He turned his head and saw Suki sleeping in a chair with her chin resting on her chest.  
“Suki.” He rasped.  
Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her chin as she sucked in a quick breath. As her eyes found him smiling, albeit painfully, at her she couldn’t help but give a little choked laugh, “Sokka, what in the name of all the spirits were you thinking?!”  
Sokka almost shrugged but thought better of it because he could feel his ribs staging a protest at the thought. “Didn’t mean to.”  
She sniffed and laughed a little, “Darn you Sokka.”  
Yeah, they were going to be fine.  
\---  
Several weeks later had Sokka being pushed into Suki’s apartment while grumbling.  
“I don’t see why I can’t stay in my apartment.”  
“Sokka your apartment is on the top floor of a building without an elevator, you can’t even use crutches when you broke one of your arms and both legs falling into a wall made of glass that nearly cut you into little pieces.” Suki’s voice did that thing that made him want to agree with everything she was saying...and also to disagree with everything she was saying.  
“But your apartment only has one bedroom, where are we going to sleep?”  
“You will take the bed, I can’t have you falling off of my couch in the middle of the night.” Suki pointed out before stopping the wheelchair.  
“Ok, but where are you going to sleep?” He was horrified when she pointed to the couch, “You can’t sleep on your own couch! I’m the one who’s the guest here!”  
Suki ignored him.  
He huffed and then sat up slightly, “What are you doing?” He asked interested. She looked like she was making food of some sort...were those tomatoes?  
“I’m making dinner.” She continued chopping going from tomatoes to spinach and then feta cheese.  
“What? Salad for dinner?”  
“Yes.”  
He sighed, this was going to be a long...however long this was going to take. Slush.  



End file.
